


The Strategic Application of Rain

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: The night before a charity Quidditch match, it starts to rain.





	The Strategic Application of Rain

The gentle patter of rain on the roof had become steadily heavier and heavier by the time Harry finally put out the candles. He blinked up through the darkness and frowned.

“I hope this ends before tomorrow’s charity match,” he said, wriggling deeper into the blankets. “I don’t fancy flying in the rain in that awful white uniform they make us wear.”

Draco snickered quietly and burrowed into Harry’s side.

“Don’t laugh,” Harry grumbled.

“Oh, you poor fool,” Draco said. “You think white uniforms are an accident? It’s a long standing tradition to put the Aurors in robes that go transparent and shove them out into the rain, all in the name of charity, of course.”

Harry scrunched up his nose. “You’re having a laugh.”

“Tut, tut,” Draco said with a snicker. “Don’t you know anything of the history of your illustrious Aurors? They once refused to do one of those risqué calendars for charity, so they’re always put in revealing uniforms at opportune moments for every other charity event. The publicity department will not be denied.”

It sounded utterly ridiculous, but when Harry thought back, it did often rain during outdoor events, and their white dress uniform did go awfully translucent, even through multiple layers.

And he had heard rumours that the Unspeakables had a way of affecting the weather in small areas...

“Those bloody bastards,” Harry muttered.

Draco snickered again and pulled the blankets up a little higher, until they must have covered half his face where it rested on Harry’s chest.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he said. “I was quite fond of those pictures before I got an unobstructed view of the goods. Although, I will admit I was a tad disappointed that the shadowy tattoo on your chest wasn’t a dragon. I’d put money on that.”

Harry scowled and reached down to pinch his arse a few times. Draco yelped and squirmed so much the blankets tangled around their legs.

The rain suddenly let up, and they both froze. The ensuing silence felt odd and jarring. For a moment, neither of them even breathed.

Then the rain resumed in an even heavier downpour, and Harry groaned and covered his face with the back of his hand.

“I’m doomed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Propmted by rockmarina/OTPshipper98 with 'Blankets' + 'Rain'. See the link in my tumblr bio for details on how to prompt me.
> 
> This went off topic a little, I meant to just write some cute fluffy snuggling but then...XD
> 
> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
